Unique like MEpart 4
by Chainlee
Summary: Abeni is going shopping with Logan! Oh jeez..


++Unique like Me++ Part 4

**Abeni's POV:**

"Jean…"I say as I turned to see the red coming towards up with a smile. My eyes narrowed as she came towards us, my back pressed against the hard bark of the tree, I tensed up a lot, and I didn't like this Jean person. Logan turned towards Jean as she grabbed onto his arm, "Hey Logan…" she greeted, Logan eyes narrowed and said" I know what you're doing Jean, quit it." Jean frowned deeply as she hugged his arm close, "I just don't want to lose you, Logan." She says sweetly, Logan eyes soften and said" nothing is going take me away from you, not again."

I felt so out of place right now, I glanced at them, listened to them. Logan seemed to be so into his nuzzling and comforting Jean that I had time to escape from it all. I sighed; I started off, escaping through the prickly bushes as I started back up a trail that led back to the mansion. I closed my eyes as I stopped, feeling the wind against my face. I needed to remember, I didn't want to stay here for the rest of my life and not know where I belong.

I glanced back as I came into the house, I thought about Logan and Jean and it made me feel a bit angry but I soon calmed down knowing I'd never have a chance with him and I just met the guy. I came into the living room, staring at the screen as the news came on.

"Hello, I am reporter Lee Cameron and we are in Justice City. In Justice City, the city is kept clean and crime free with the thanks of our super heroine, XY9. And here is a man named Devon Clover to explain to us about the XY9 and what she really is." Lee Cameron says as the camera switched to a young man with pale white skin and black dimmed glasses. He spoke but I heard nothing, I felt mere flashbacks flash into my mind quickly and soon slip but soon they were over stimulating and I couldn't hold them in. I tried to but my head started to shake as I came towards the TV screen slowly.

I stared, drowning out the other reporter as flashes of memories went through my head. There was sleek helmet of silver and black, it opened up like tentacles and covered my head as armor appeared onto my body then it flashed to Devon, him typing on the computer and us arguing. I winced as the memories started to go to fast; I shook my head and fell to the ground, unconscious. The shuffling of feet was heard as they mutants came over to help me.

**Xavier's POV:**

I rolled over to the girl, instructed Kurt to bring her down to the lab and for Hank to follow. "I wonder what happened…maybe that's her home…maybe that was her hero. What do you think Professor?" questioned Hank as he followed after me, I scratched my chin in thought and said" I'll have to search her mind to be sure but I believe so. But how she got here is a mystery." "Yes, it is, isn't? Justice City is far beyond this place isn't? How'd she get here?" Hank asked, scratching his chin.

Scott jogged after but then stopped. "Shall I tell Logan?" he asked, I looked back and nodded, "Yes, please do and tell him to come to me immediately." I turned my head away from him as we disappeared through the lab doors.

**Scott's POV:**

Turning sharply, I ran downstairs and outside. I remember Logan taking Abeni down the trail so I followed down towards the trees. My eyes widened as I watched Logan making out with Jean, my eyes narrowed and my anger flared. Before I had the chance to calm down, beams flew out my eyes and blasted the tree behind them. Logan broke out the kiss quickly, growling at me with a smug smirk. How I hated that smirk and how I hated him!

I put my hands to my glasses but stopped, I grunted, "I don't have time for this…" I grumbled.

I glanced away and said" I just came out here to tell you that Abeni fainted so Xavier told me to come and get you. He needs you in the lab immediately. He stared at me for a minute, he retracted his claws and ran passed me quickly going towards the mansion. I heard Jean grunt in annoyance but I turned and walked away, _'What a tramp…'_ I thought to myself, my fist clenching tighter.

**Logan's POV:**

My lips were pressed against her soft ones making he groan in complete pleasure and bring her closer. It felt so passionate but soon was broken when Scott blasted the tree behind us. I growled, turning towards him, smirking smugly though since I knew I had won. But when he told me Abeni had fainted and was in the lab, I forgot all about that and ran passed him.

My boots dug deep into the earthy ground as I dashed into the house and towards the lab. I busted inside, panting somewhat, "Where is she?" I asked, glancing around and noticed her body gently laying on the steel flat surface. I came over slowly, running my large hand over her arm and said' what happened?"

"She fainted." Says Xavier, "But besides that, Logan... Her name is Abeni Trekk, she is 19 years old and that's all I could read from her mind, her childhood is blurry. Her father was weapon scientist." Xavier explained, I stared down at the young woman below and said' Abeni…and she doesn't remember any of this?" "We have to help her remember it but slowly." Says Xavier.

"It'll take maybe some weeks but she'll get it on her own after Xavier has given her a few major memories." Says Hank, I looked down at her and stroked her hair. "How will this work?" I asked, "I'll transfer her dormant memories into her every day." Xavier said, "It'll hurt but not as much as the memory of how she got here."

"But we shouldn't over stimulate her or it'll kill her mentally and slowly develop into a physical problem. For now…we must keep her here and give her memories slowly. I'm sure, it'll be a success." Says Xavier, smiling softly as Abeni moved around and her eyes flickered open. They stared into mine for a minute but soon closed as she slowly sat up, Abeni rubbed her head and said" It's something about that XY9 that's sparking but I just don't know what...ugh…"I placed my hand on her shoulder, smiling gently and said" Don't try to think too much, kid." I noticed she seemed tensed when I touched her; I took my hand off her shoulder.

She stood; Xavier was silent for a minute and said" Abeni have Jean and Kitty take you out to go shopping." I thought she'd be happy to get her own cloths but she was frowning, "I want Logan to take me, I'm sorry Professor but Jean is out to get me and I only trust Logan at the moment!" Xavier nodded, "Alright, Logan. Bring her to the mall and buy here the necessities." He says, he turned and dismissed us. I smiled, "Alright, kid. I'll bring you to the mall." I says softly, I smiled, seeing that bright smile upon her face that made my heart melt.


End file.
